


Tangled Roses

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Light Angst, Lonely izaya, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caring Shiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: Shiki steps close enough to see Orihara's face more clearly and the teen turns slightly so only half his face is visible. Still, even that much is enough to reveal the sorry state he's in. Set in bruises under his eyes, obviously from sleepless nights. A split lip too. Shiki clicks his tongue in irritation and grabs Orihara's chin, forcing his head the other way. A large bruise has formed over his left cheek. It's pretty obvious who did it.





	Tangled Roses

It's been a long day. Paperwork dragging minutes into hours, subordinates and co-workers alike pestering him constantly. By the end of the day all Shiki wants to do is relax. Maybe make some tea and get started on that book he bought months ago but never got around too. As soon as his driver pulls up to his building he knows his plans are trashed and he frowns. Orihara is unmistakable, even with his head down and hood up. The teen hadn't come by the office today so to see him in front of his home is a surprise.

The car pulls to a stop and he steps out, Orihara finally looks up but it's dark, his expression shadowed by the evening and the hood. There's no telling his mood until Shiki can get closer. The car pulls away and he's left with only the wayward informant for company. He can't help but feel a little bitter about that. Orihara isn't particularly annoying to deal with, in most cases, but he's not in the mood tonight. Still, he'll havw to hear the boy out, Orihara rarely calls upon him for frivolous purposes. Orihara comes closer.

"Shiki-san. How was your day?"

His voice is soft, more serious than usual.

"What do you want, Orihara?"

He knows his exhaustion is visible, obvious to anyone who cares to look. He can see a hint of a smile even through the shadows. Something seems off about it but Shiki doesn'treally care about a few fake smiles at the moment.

"Can't I just visit with my favorite client?"

Shiki steps close enough to see Orihara's face more clearly and the teen turns slightly so only half his face is visible. Still, even that much is enough to reveal the sorry state he'sin. Set in bruises under his eyes, obviously from sleepless nights. A split lip too. Shiki clicks his tongue in irritation and grabs Orihara's chin, forcing his head the other way. A large bruise has formed over his left cheek. It's pretty obvious who did it.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Heiwajima?"

Izaya's eyes widen, then narrow.

"I don't see how that's your business."

He smacks Shiki's hand away, forcing a manic grin that's got to hurt his bruises.

"Besides! Shizu-chan says it's my birthday present. An unconventional one, for sure, but the only one I've recieved."

Ah, so that's the problem. Orihara, freshly 18 as of today. He doubts anybody bothered to remember, Izaya doesn't have many friends, none who'd care that much anyway. Shiki sighs, prays for patience, and steps forward to grab Orihara's arm.

"If you had come to the office today I could have given you your present then. As is you'll have to come inside to get it."

He hadn't known about Orihara's birthday, but the teen is clearly miserable over this and, even as exhausted as he is, Shiki can't turn him away. The words make Orihara soften a little and he nods, following Shiki inside. He hasn't earned Orihara's trust but he seems to have it all the same. He wonders just how much respect Orihara actually has for him, the thought of being held in any kind of high regard makes him sick. He doesn't deserve that, he's not a good person, though it doesn't seem like Orihara is either so maybe... maybe it's okay. Orihara is already tainted, dipping into a world of danger and shadow that he really has no business in.

Orihara is viciously smart, a bit unpredictable, probably a terrible person, but also still so naive to the world. Sometimes Shiki just wants to ruin him and put him back together. Still, he refrains from showing any of that. It's a secret he'll take to the grave. He leaves the teen in the living room while he starts some tea then digs up something that'll make a suitable gift. He settles on a rare book of fairy-tales, he knows Orihara likes myths and legends. He comes back to Orihara taking in his decore with blatant curiosity. It's almost enough to bring a smile to his lips. Even as miserable a day Orihara must of had can't dampen that inquisitive spirit. He sits next to the teen.

"Here."

He hands the book over and Orihara takes it, he looks a little skeptical until he reads the title then his eyes widen.

"Oh..."

The teen says softly, more an exhale than anything else. He gives Shiki a wobbly sort of smile. Clearly, this means a lot to the boy. To recieve a gift that actually seems picked out with care. Shiki has no doubt that Orihara hasn't experienced that in a long time.Though, truthfully he can't say he knows much about the boys family life. Shiki shifts a bit uncomfortably, he's done the right thing, of course, but what it's earned him isn't something he's quite comfortable with. He wants respect, of course, but Orihara seems about ready to hug him. Luckily, the boy has enough decorum not to just invade his personal space.

"Thank you, Shiki-san..."

Shiki almost has to look away. Orihara's eyes look suspiciously wet. If the teen starts crying he doesn't think he can take it. The problem with Orihara has always been that Shiki is interested. He's drawn to his wit, his skill, his intelligence... his looks. It makes him sick to admit it but Orihara, in the 2 years he's known him, has made more than one appearance in certain fantasies. He never asked for this, would rather this attraction go away, but here the boy is; beautiful, thankful... vulnerable. If any time would be perfect to make a move it would be now. Instead he gives the boy a small smile.

"Happy Birthday, Orihara."

Orihara's breath hitches noticeably and he looks away quickly. Clearly the words hit him a little too hard. Like a withering plant Orihara sucks up the kind words like they're water. Shiki feels dirty, Orihara has been legal for exactly one day. Some might take that as an opportunity but Shiki can't justify that. The boy is still too young, too naive. He seems untouchable, innocent until he opens his mouth. Orihara is like a rose so beautiful that you don't even care about the thorns, you have to get closer. There's no way of knowing the poison those thorns contain.

Shiki pretends not to notice as Orihara wipes discreetly at his eyes. The sit in semi-comfortable silence, with Orihara peeking at him through his eyelashes, trying to hide his scrutiny, and Shiki pretending not to see. It's actually pretty nice to just sit here in silence with Orihara. Still, there's definitely something on the teens mind and he definitly seems to be wrestling with whatever idea is in his head. Shiki waits patiently for Orihara to decide what to say. He's certainly not expecting the actual question when it comes. Orihara's face reddens more and more and he becomes fidgety before, finally, revealing what he's been thinking for the last 20 minutes.

"Shiki-san... May I... Will you..."

The informant takes a deep breath.

"Can... can I have a hug?"

The boys voice trails off into nearly a whisper but Shiki still hears it loud and clear. For a moment he freezes, that's definitely a bad idea. He's always very careful to keep physical contact with Orihara to a minimum. Orihara clearly notices his hesitance and his face falls, from hopeful to carefully blank in a split second. Still, he can't hide the cracked open look behind his eyes. If Shiki refuses it's going to cut Orihara deeply, though he's sure the boy would deny any affect to his deathbed. Refusing a simple hug will just reinforce in Orihara's head that he's broken, unlovable, and repulsive. The gift giving will mean nothing, all kindness wiped away by one act. Shiki forces his hesitance away, he can't repair a crack in the boys heart just to break it open worse than before.

He softens his eyes and opens his arms in silent invitation. Orihara's eyes widen, going damp with tears all over again, before he buries his face in Shiki's shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist. Shiki wraps him in his arms, ignoring the wet spot that begins to form at his shoulder. He sighs softly, rubbing over the boys back. He doesn't say anything, just let's Orihara cry himself out, it's really extremely brave of the boy to do this. Orihara isn't the type to share pieces of himself, that he feels comfortable enough to do it for Shiki is... beyond an honor. That's the worst part really.

Orihara clearly looks up to him, maybe even sees him as a replacement for some absent father figure, if he ever discovered Shiki's interest in him it could really hurt him mentally. Shiki doesn't want that. Even worse, Orihara could feel obligated to return that interest. As unlikely as that is. Shiki very much wants to live up to Orihara's expectations, not so much by being a good role model (that ship sailed long ago, there's no point pretending for Orihara) but by supporting Orihara through moments like this.

He would like to be a confidant, a friend, someone more than a superior. Maybe, someday, when Orihara has lived and learned, a lover. For now though, Shiki will never make the first move, Orihara has to decide what they become. Friends, lovers, strangers, Shiki will accept whatever comes. Until then he holds the small body in his arms tight and runs gentle fingers though Orihara's hair. They have a lifetime to develop things. There's nothing to rush.

They sit like that for hours until Orihara falls asleep against his chest. Shiki smiles softly and carries him to the bed. He doesn't mind sleeping on the couch. He eats, and does finally read a bit of the book he never has time for. His bad mood from earlier is gone and as he sets up his 'bed' for the night he feels nice and relaxed.

It doesn't matter to him if Orihara is a bad person, Shiki has never been a good one either. His own brand of poison mixes well with Orihara's. He falls asleep reading, the poem from the book playing in his head.

**~~~~**

** _The red rose whispers of passion,_ **  
** _ and the white rose breathes of love,_ **  
** _ O, the red rose is a falcon,_ **  
** _ and the white rose is a dove_ **

** _But I send you a creme-white rosebud_ **  
** _ with a flush on it's petal tips;_ **  
** _ For the love that is purest and sweetest_ **  
** _ has a kiss of desire on the lips._ **

**~~~~**


End file.
